Monster
by The Silent Wind
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara are dragged into the spirit world by a bunch of demons. But when the demons brainwash Yusuke, can Kuwabara make it out alive before being killed by his best friend?
1. Between Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Plot: Yusuke and Kuwabara are dragged into the spirit world by a bunch of demons. But when the demons brainwash Yusuke, can Kuwabara make it out alive before being killed by his best friend?

Author's note: So, here is my new story. I was originally going to post this after Lucifer's Magic was finished, but I couldn't wait. As far as the time line is considered, it takes place after Yusuke and the gang comes back to the human world after Sensui is killed. Also, the characters may be OOC at times (_especially_ in this chapter), just a little heads up. This chapter is a set-up for the rest of the story, which i'm planning to have 5 or 6 chapters.

Monster

Chapter 1: Between Friends

"Hey, Kuwabara, you home?"

Yusuke and the gang had just returned from the spirit world after beating Sensui and Yusuke had spent some time with Keiko, but he couldn't get Kuwabara out of his mind. The guy disappeared the minute they started walking away from the cave. One minute, Kuwabara was walking a couple feet in front of him, the next, he was gone.'I wonder what happened? It's like he's got a fifty page paper due tomorrow". Yusuke looked up toward his friends room. Before he could jump up to the window, the door opened to reveal Kuwabaras sister, Shizuru.

"Yusuke? Wow, you've changed. Kazuma's up in his room,". Yusuke nodded and, once he reached Kuwabaras, pushed open the unlocked door. The redhead, who was sitting on his bed, looked up.

"What do you want Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke wasn't sure if he should come out and ask what was wrong with his friend or dodge the subject for now.

"So, I was thinking about ditching the hair. I mean, it would be kind of hard to explain how my hair grew this long," Yusuke said, laughing.

"Come on, Urameshi, why are you really here?" Yusuke knew he should have just come out and said it.

"Look, what's up? I know something is wrong with you, seeing as how you disappeared in no time. You need to talk?" Kuwabara looked down.

"It's nothing. Just something stupid". Yusuke marched over to the bed and hit Kuwabara in the back of the head.

"You idiot! Don't tell me you're okay when it's pretty obvious something is bothering you". Kuwabara responded by grabbing some of Yusuke's long hair in his fist and yanking it.

"OW! What was that for?" Yusuke yelled, jumping up and rubbing the back of his head.

"You hit me first, remember?"

"Oh, stop being such a baby".

The pair were quiet until Kuwabara spoke, "Look, it's just....I'm trying to deal with this in my own way okay?" Yusuke cocked his head to the side in confusion, then sat back down next to his friend.

"Deal with what?" Yusuke asked.

"Promise not to laugh? 'Cause if you do, i'll punch your brains out". Yusuke simply nodded. "It's just that....things just seem different now. You seem different,"

Yusuke chuckled, "Well, of course i'm different now, duh! What are you blind?"

"I...I just don't want things to change between us". Yusuke was shcoked. Kuwabara had never been this open with him before.

"Kuwabara, look, if you're scared things are going to change just because i'm part demon now, you must have rocks in your head. I'm still me. Lighten up Kuwabara". But Yusuke knew what Kuwabara must have been feeling. They were always close, not just because of their friendly fights, but because, where Hiei and Kurama were the demons in the group, Yusuke and Kuwabara were the humans. Now it was just Kuwabara and Yusuke knew he must at least feel lonley.

"Why don't we go out and get some ice cream? Huh? Bet that'll make you feel better," Yusuke said, trying to lighten up the mood, "Besides, Kurama is coming over in an hour to clip this hair off and I need something to do other than sulk around with you".

"Urameshi, you don't even have money for ice cream," Kuwabara pointed out, cracking a smile. Yusuke rubbed his hand on the back of his head as he smiled.

"Yeah, I was kinda hoping you would help with that". Usually he would argue, but Kuwabara just laughed, "Why not?" As they headed outside and walked down the street, Kuwabara punched Yusuke on the head.

"What was that for?!" Yusuke yelled.

"You laughed earlier when I told you not to. I told you I would punch you if you did". Yusuke knew Kuwabara and sulked. He hated when his friend was right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Yusuke was laying on the grass, underneath a tree in the school yard. Kurama had cut his hair the previous night (which took longer than Yusuke thought) and the tattoos had disappeared when he had woken up.

"What are you doing Urameshi?" Yusuke heard. He turned his head to see Kuwabara out of the corner of his eye.

"What does it look like i'm doing? Running a marathon?" Yusuke asked, closing his eyes.

"Hey, if you're gonna start that, you might as well say it to my face". Yusuke smiled and stood up. But when he turned to face his friend, his smile faded and was replaced with a look of worry.

"Kuwabara ge-" but it was too late. Kuwabara had been knocked out. Yusuke faced the demon responsible, but soon, felt a hard hit on his head and the world faded to black.

Hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 should be up soon. Please review.


	2. True Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Author's note: Thanks to i-eat-midgets, inu-yusukekaiba102, and Death101-fox version for reviewing!

Monster

Chapter 2: True Demon

Pitch black. That's all Kuwabara could see when he opened his eyes. 'Where am i?'' he thought to himself. The last thing he remembered was standing outside in the school yard with Yusuke. They had been talking when he saw Yusuke get up and yell his name. Before he could react, he felt a sharp pain on his head and blacked out.

As he got up, he started feeling around for something he could grab onto. He didn't get far until he felt a human body next to him.

"Who's there?" he asked, surprised. He heard a groan and the body moved, getting on it's knees.

"Kuwabara, is that you? Are you okay?" Yusuke asked.

"Urameshi? I'm fine, what happened?"

"You were knocked out by demons. I tried to save you, but, as you can see, they got me too". The two boys sat in silence for a while, waiting for something to happen.

"What do you think they'll do?" Kuwabara asked, not liking the silence.

"Not sure, but I don't think it'll be good," Yusuke answered. Almost automatically, light came in as a door opened on the other side of the room.

"Sounds like their up," the two heard a voice say. Once their eyes had gotten used to the entrance of the light, they saw the room was almost empty, save for candles that were hung up all around the room. With the sound of a clap, all the candles lit up and the boys could see someone walking into the room. He was tall with blue spiky hair, an oval-shaped face and red clothes.

"Well, well, look who's awake. You came to earlier than we thought, but no matter. Now stand up," he said. Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't move an inch.

"Yeah, sure. Like we're going to take orders from you," Yusuke said. The blue haired man walked up to him and smirked.

"They said you had a mouth on you. Listen to me boy, whether you like it or not, you will be taking orders from me. We were going to start your training later, but since you seem to be a little cranky, now may be the best time".

"Training? What the hell are you talking about?" Before he got an answer, Yusuke found himself surrounded by demons. But before he could throw a punch, one of the demons electrocuted him in the back. Kuwabara stood up, facing the demons.

"What do you think you're doing, you cowards? You want to fight? Let's go, I'll knock all of your brains out,". The blue-haired demon walked over and pushed Kuwabara to the ground. He held Kuwabara in place as the human helplessly watched his best friend being dragged out.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kuwabara asked as the Blue-haired demon let him go.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. But don't fret, he'll be back soon enough," the demon said, exiting the room. The door shut after he left, but the candles in the room stayed lit. Kuwabara was alone, plagued with thoughts of what horrific acts the demons could be doing to his helpless friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like forever before the door opened again. Kuwabara had already counted the cracks on the floor and counted the candles several times. He even went to sleep for a while, but that didn't seem to help as there was no way of telling how much time had passed.

When the door opened, he waited in anticipation, hoping his friend wasn't in too much pain. But before he could go towards the door, he felt himself stop. It was almost as if his whole body had gone numb. He felt himself fly back to the wall, his arms and legs outstretched.

Now listen here human, we are going to do a little experiment. We want you to keep your mouth shut or you and your friend will die. Agreed?" Even though he couldn't see any of the demons, Kuwabara nodded his head. His eyes looked around, hoping to find a way of escaping, even though there was no way he could gain control of his body back.

He suddenly saw two figures step into the room. One of them was the blue haired demon from before, but the other one was different. It took him a couple of seconds before he recognized his best friend.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara smiled. He had already forgotten about the "not talking" part, happy to see his friend again, though he was a bit surprised. Yusuke looked like he had after the battle with Sensui, almost as if his demon blood had just awakened. Long raven hair reached down to his knees and Kuwabara bet that underneath Yusukes green outfit were the markings he had when he first turned.

"I'll let that one slide human, since you are grateful to see your friend. But any more outbursts and you are both dead," the blue-haired demon said. He turned to Yusuke, "Now, just like I said. Go on". He pushed Yusuke toward Kuwabara. Both boys stared at each other.

"Like hell I will," Yusuke said, turning around and jumping towards the blue-haired demon. Immediatly, he was thrown back toward Kuwabara and hit the hard floor. The demon walked over to Yusuke, picked him up, and threw him across the room, hitting the wall.

"We'll work on that. Next time, you WILL do as I say," The demon said, leaving the room. The door slammed shut and Kuwabara dropped to the floor, gaining control of his body back. He rushed over to Yusukes body.

"Urameshi? Yusuke, answer me. Damnit, don't you die on me now," he yelled.

"Quit yelling Kuwabara, I'm not deaf," Yusuke said, sitting up and rubbing his head, "Damn, that guy pissed me off".

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"Well, they kept kicking me every time i showed some kind of human emotion. They forced me to show my demon side, but they said I "needed work".It's like they want me to be one of them," Yusuke said, breathing heavily.

Both boys fell asleep soon after, the only peace they had gotten the entire day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara woke up with a start. He had heard a loud noise in the distance, which startled him.

"Hey, Urameshi, what was-". But Yusuke wasn't there. The spot Yusuke was in when he fell asleep was empty. Kuwabara immediately feared the worst, hoping that the demons weren't back to torturing him again. He tried to go back to sleep, but images of Yusuke being beaten and tortured kept crawling back in his brain.

He soon heard the door open and looked ahead as the blue haired demon entered the room. Kuwabara felt his body go numb again as he was thrown back against the wall.

"Did I wake you? Great, cause you will want to be awake to see this. We're going to do another experiment, but this time, I will let you talk all you want. Scream and yell at the top of your lungs. Have fun".

Suddenly Kuwabara saw Yusuke walk into the room.

"Urameshi, what'd they do, huh? Did you kick their butts?" But he didn't get an answer. Instead, Yusuke slowly walked forward, his shoes hitting the ground was the only sound in the room. As he drew closer, Kuwabara started noticing something was wrong. He could see Yusuke's eyes had a look of anger in them, his fingernails looked like sharp claws and....he was smirking. Not the smirk that he usually wore, this one gave Kuwabara a chill. Kuwabara noticed the fangs protruding from his friends mouth.

"Urameshi? Yusuke? What's going on? What are doing?" he asked nervously. Now, Yusuke was standing right in front of him. The demon reached out a hand and traced a claw over Kuwabaras face.

"Yusuke what-AHHHHHHH" Yusuke had dug his claw into the flesh of Kuwabaras cheek. As he slowly pulled it out, Kuwabara was screaming in pain, yelling for help. He looked down at Yusukes face, which was grinning with pleasure. Kuwabara could feel the air brush against his open wound

"You're right, Orochi, this one will be perfect," Yusuke said to the blue-haired demon, licking the blood off of his claw. He turned around and walked toward the door.

"Yusuke, what have...they done.... to you?" Kuwabara slowly gasped out. Yusuke stopped. He turned around and slowly walked back towards Kuwabara.

"Listen to me, you pathetic human. You are my slave and as such, you will address me with respect. If you ever call me by that human name again, I will put more than one new wound on your face. You are to call me master," Yusuke said, coldly.

"No, you couldn't have. You're too strong to fall under their spell. We need to esc-"

"Escape? Oh no, you are not going anywhere. Why do you think you were brought here in the first place? You were always meant to be my human slave". Yusuke pulled out a piece of white cloth from his pocket, "Now clean yourself up, I don't want my slave looking like shit on his first day". He threw the cloth, which landed on the floor next to Kuwabara. The human felt his body fall to the floor and found he could move again. He slowly got up and limped toward Yusuke, his body trembling.

"Yusuke, p-please tell me this is a joke. You told me that we-" Yusuke slapped Kuwabaras face.

"I told you Human, you will call me master. Now do as I said, clean yourself up. I will be back for you later".

With that, Yusuke and Orochi left, leaving Kuwabara in the candle-lit room. He picked up the cloth and held it as tears started running down his face. He tried to stop, but every time a tear would hit the open gash Yusuke made, he would cry harder. His friend had become a true demon, a monster.

__________________

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!


	3. Torture

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I like to imagine what I would do if I did. But Orochi is my character.

Author's note: Special thanks to i-eat-midgets and Death101- Fox Version for reviewing. As for your review Death101, you'll just have to wait and see.

WOW! I didn't mean to take a long break. I got so caught up with school and then i had final exams. But i'm done with school and I'm adding the next chapter!

Monster

Chapter 3: Torture

"Let's go slave, your master is calling you," were the words that woke Kuwabara up. His eyes slowly opened to find Orochi standing in the doorway. He tried to procrastinate, stretching, yawning, slowly getting up. Anything to stop him from going with the demon. Finally, Orochi had enough, walked over to Kuwabara, grabbed him by the hair, and dragged the human out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, look who has arrived". Kuwabara dreaded hearing that voice. It was the voice that had kept him awake the previous night. The voice that haunted him when he finally went to sleep. The voice of his best friend. The voice which now belonged to a monster.

"Well, aren't you going to greet your master?" Kuwabara kept his mouth shut. He still couldn't believe the sight before him. For a second he believed this could be a dream, but he knew better

"Greet your master," which was now being said through gritted teeth. Starting to get angry, Kuwabara, out of pure anger for the situation he was in, replied back.

"Go screw yourself, Urameshi," came the respone. He didn't yell it, but the darkness in his tone could not be mistaken. He was expecting Yusuke to slap him, but instead Yusuke walked around Kuwabara, who suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back. Looking behind him, he saw Yusuke had a whip in his clawed hand.

"You were saying, human?" he asked, his monotone voice almost scaring Kuwabara. The human didn't know what to do. On one hand, he wanted to try and snap his best friend out of it. But he knew more pain would come if he did do something.

"Good morning Urameshi" he said, not quite giving in. He recieved another lash on his back. Even though he had a shirt on, it still hurt like hell. He could hear the other demons around the room snickering.

"I told you not to call me that human name. If you think a whip is the worst I can do, try me. You will talk nice to your master" the demon said. Kuwabara spit on the ground near Yusuke's feet.

"I'll call you what I want and since you're Yusuke Urameshi, that's what I will call you". Kuwabara could see the anger flowing in Yusukes face. But it was soon replaced by a smirk. The smirk that was starting to give Kuwabara shivers. What was he planning? He found that out all too quickly when, in a second, he felt his shirt sleeve roll up and pain quickly came to him. Yusuke had dug a claw in Kuwabaras skin and started to drag it downwards, blood flowing down his arm. Kuwabara started drawing in quick breaths not wanting to show any fear. He couldn't lose. As he felt the sharp nail leave his body, he felt relief. Bt it didn't last for long as Yusuke did the same thing to Kuwabaras other arm, except this time, Kuwabara felt the sharp claw touch his bone. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the pain. He had to.....for his life.

"Good...morning........master" he said, through broken breaths. Suddenly the pain stopped as Yusuke stood in front of him.

"That was all I asked. Now you will know better than to cross me," Yusuke said, throwing a piece of cloth to Kuwabara, "Clean yourself up and get to work. Go outside and start chopping some wood. I want a fire for tonight".

Kuwabara quickly picked up the cloth and wiped his arms, which were leaking blood. After a couple of minutes, the blood stopped coming out and he headed outside. He was surrounded by trees all around. Seeing an ax nearby, he picked it up and started to chop. But after the first swing, he dropped it, almost landing on his foot. The loss of blood that his arms suffered made him weak. He suddenly felt the back of his shirt life up and sharp pain ran through it. He then heard that voice.

"Now that wasn't your best shot, human. I know you can do better than that". Kuwabara felt four more claws dig into his skin and drag down. He couldn't handle this. Not only was the pain unbearable, but the fact that his best friend was doing this was insane.

"Please, Urameshi...Yusuke, please stop this. Just...remember who I am".

Kuwabara felt the pain stop. Had Yusuke broken through? Had he finally defeated the evil these demons had instilled in him? When he turned around, he saw Yusuke walking back toward the building, Orochi waiting near the door.

Through the rest of the day, Kuwabara chopped down a couple of trees and cut the trunks to make fire wood. He didn't know what time it was when he was called in, but the sun was setting. As he entered the building, he saw Orochi and Yusuke talking. Yusuke cut off his sentence and focused on Kuwabara.

"Great job today, human. Go back to your cell, your dinner is waiting for you there. You'll need rest for tomorrow". Kuwabara didn't acknowledge the demon at all. He just headed straight down the hall.

"Human? Are we forgetting something?" In an instant, Kuwabara felt a sharp claw touch the body tensed and, almost like a reflex, Kuwabara said, "Good night master". He hated to do it, but he didn't need any more scars on his body.

"Good boy" Yusuke said, patting Kuwabara on the shoulder and went back to talking to Orochi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabaras dinner consisted of a slice of cooked meat and water. It wasn't enough, but Kuwabara welcomed any food he was brought, as he hadn't had anything to eat all day.

As he lay on the cold floor, he started thinking of what had happened that day. He had been tortured by his best friend, or who he thought was his best friend. Yusuke had caused all of these scars on his body and Kuwabara, for the first time in his life, was scared of Yusuke. The demon never showed any remorse or emotion when hurting him. Would Yusuke really kill him without knowing? These thoughts circled Kuwabaras mind until he fell asleep, sending him into the only peace he had all day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara quickly woke up as he heard his cell door open. He didn't know how long he slept, if it was morning or night or what was planned for him. But his eyes widened in horror as the figure walked in the room.

"No, please. Get out". But Yusuke drew closer, his long raven hair not moving an inch as the demon closed the gap between him and Kuwabara. The human dropped to his knees, on the verge of tears.

"Yusuke, I don't care if you kill me. I'm not going to die calling you-". A clawed hand cut off Kuwabaras sentence and he looked up, seeing Yusuke had kneeled in front of him. The first thing he saw when looking at the demons face were the fangs protruding from the mouth, but as he got to the eyes, Kuwabara got one of the biggest shocks of his life. Tears were forming at the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kuwabara," Yusuke said, repeating the phrase like a broken record. He threw his arms around his human friend and cried into the bloodied shirt. Kuwabara wasn't sure what to do except cry and hug his friend back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
